WaNPRC PILOT PROGRAM SUMMARY The WaNPRC Pilot Program provides support for innovative and potentially high risk, high impact preliminary studies using nonhuman primates. The program goals include developing new nonhuman primate models for biomedical research, acquiring preliminary data for subsequent grant application, or successive human clinical studies. This program is significant in that funding for preliminary, explorative investigation is extremely difficult to secure. The Pilot Program offers PIs an opportunity to obtain limited support for preliminary studies focused on development of new models or ?proof of concept?. These studies can potentially provide significant impact through development of new NHP models or providing essential preliminary data for subsequent grant submission. In some cases, these studies can provide necessary information to inform decisions for ensuing human clinical studies. The WaNPRC Pilot program is conducted collaboratively with the Institute for Translational Health Sciences at the University of Washington.